


Nice To See You Like This, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Biting, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, General, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Teasing, Time off, Weekend Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve were hanging around the house one particular day, & it wasn't til Danny noticed that Steve was actually relaxed, What does he say?, How does Steve react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To See You Like This, Babe:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were hanging around the house one particular day, & it wasn't til Danny noticed that Steve was actually relaxed, What does he say?, How does Steve react?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a beautiful afternoon outside of the McGarrett/Williams Residence, & the sky was blue, & the sun was shining bright, Necessary chores was done, & everything was put away, & organized. Detective Danny Williams was very glad, that he has the weekend to spend with his children, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Leader of the Five-O Taskforce, & nothing **_will_** get in their way, in having a wonderful weekend,  & a great time.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was busy cleaning up after lunch, since it was his turn, He looked out of the kitchen window, & found Steve in his spot, The Blond smiled, cause he is with a water baby, who couldn't stand not being near the water. **"God, I think I'll end up with a fish, At the rate he is going"** , he thought to himself chuckling, as he left his spot by the window, & went into the fridge, & got a couple of cold beers out.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was enjoying the scenery in front of him, The Five-O Commander thought of himself as a lucky guy, & he doesn't have any complaints on how his path took, & he is content with a hot blond, that occupies his home, bed, life, & at heart at the moment, He wouldn't change it for anything in the world, & wished that this life would last forever. He heard the man in question coming up from behind him.

 

"Hey, Babe, How are you doing ?", Steve asked, as he tipped his head up, so he could look at him, "I am doing just fine, Super Seal", Danny reassured him, & smiled, as they shared a kiss. "I was thinking that ever since I moved back here, My life has been better, & you are the big reason, I love you, Danno", The Blond was touched by that, & said, "I love you too, Steve, Always & Forever", & they shared another kiss, & Danny handed Steve's beer over to him, & said softly, "You are a big reason for my life is better too, Babe", They drank their beers, & enjoyed the silence for awhile.

 

After they finished their beers, They were enjoying the silence, & Danny knew that being near his lover meant trouble, especially if he, himself, will cause it. He couldn't not stand not being near the sexy as hell former seal. He took him by surprise, by straddling him, ripping his shirt open, & off of his delicious body. He wants to have his wicked way with him, & he will have at that moment. "I am just gonna show you how much I appreciate you, & he got his pants, & boxers down in the process, & service him first, Then he proceeded to fuck him right in his chair. Biting, Licking, Teasing, & Claiming him, by leaving marks on his body. He gave his cock & nipples special attention, as he was doing this.

 

Steve was no slouch, when it came to sex either, e gave & as well, as he received, He stripped & ripped Danny's clothes off of his lover's body, & he rolled hips, as he met his blond adonis thrust for thrust, "Payback", he muttered into his ear, as they were enjoying what they were doing to each other. They were controlling the other's orgasms, as well as denying each other, The Result was pure bliss, as they had multiple orgasms, they embraced each other, as they went through their post sexual bliss, & were spent.

 

"We got a comfortable bed, Love, What do you say that we hit it ?, We can spend some time there", Danny said, as he waggled his eyebrows, & Steve smiled, & said, "Right behind you, Danny", "I got to say that it's nice to see you like this, Baby, Nice & relaxed". They went to the outdoor shower, where they had a quick round of lovemaking, & Danny shuts it off, & grabs a towel for the both of them, & they gathered up their ruined clothes, & tossed them out, & they went inside, & continued their afternoon "activities", til it was time for dinner.

 

The End.


End file.
